1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of pointing devices (e.g., joysticks, mice, trackballs, tablets, touch-screens, touchpads, pens, etc.) for computers. More particularly, this invention relates to a pointing device such as a mouse for a computer which provides a enhanced ability to hit a control zone (e.g., icon) of a display.
2. Background of the Invention
Pointing devices such as mice, joysticks, and trackballs are popular for controlling operation of a digital computer. Other types of pointing devices will likely appear in the near future as the field of virtual reality matures. Such pointing devices are currently especially popular in using software with a graphical user interface (GUI) such as Windows.TM. by Microsoft Corporation and in conjunction with graphics oriented programs such as computer aided drafting systems. Such devices are used to point to "virtual control buttons", "icons", menu selections and in general other areas of the display which represent selections to be made by the user. These areas are designated herein as "control zones". The user, for example, "clicks" a mouse button when a pointer enters one of these control zones of a computer display to select an action for the computer to take.
One of the problems encountered in using such a pointing device is that it is sometimes difficult to determine quickly whether the pointer controlled by the pointing device is actually inside a control zone of the display. This may be especially the case when changing from one computer to another which has a slightly different feel of the pointing device or has a slightly different type of display, software or pointing device. It may also be difficult for people who, due to disease, poor vision, injury or other physical limitations, may have less than perfect eye-hand coordination.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a mechanism, to reinforce the user's ability to place the pointer within a control zone of the display.